kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora (KHIII:V)
The Key that connects Everything Abilities Keyblade Kingdom Key to Ultima (when he becomes the Ultimate Keyblade Master) ﻿Magic *'Fire/Fira/Firaga' - Utilizes the element of Fire to create balls of Flame. *'Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga' - Utilizes chunks of Ice and Sub-Zero Gusts. *'Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga/Zeus' Might' - Utilizes bursts of Lightning and Electricity, enhanced later to god-like power. *'Aero/Aerora/Aeroga' - Utilizes the element of Air to create strong Wind barriers, Tornados, and short Flight. *'Cure/Cura/Curaga' - Utilizes the element of Plants to cure minor damages. *'Stop/Stopra/Stopga' - Utilizes the element of Time to freeze certain projectiles, enemies, and objects. *'Magnet/Magnera/Magnega' - Utilizes the element of Magnetism to attract any and all objects or enemies into a magnetic field. *'Reflect/Reflera/Reflega' - Utilizes the element of Light to create a shield that reflects attacks off, then is unleashed in a spray of light that blinds and damages all foes in the area. *'Flood/Floodra/Floodga' - Utilizes the element of Water to create a stream of raging water, that can be used to either wash away foes or to slide across the area. *'Puppet/Puppetra/Puppetga' - Utilizes the sound frequencies to incapacitate random enemies, then coerce them into attacking the remaining foes. Summons #Power Rangers #Genie D-Link Forms *Donald Duck (Blue) *Goofy (Green) *Corsair (Red) *Riku *Yen Sid *King Mickey (Yellow) *Roxas (Silver) *Indiana Jones (Brown) World Forms #'Street Rat' (Agrabah) #'Undercover Black Guard' (Space Paranoids) - When digitized onto the "Grid", Sora becomes a program similar to his form in the Hollow Bastion OS. Updated to meet the advanced standards of the computer, Sora is also disguised as a loyal minion of Clu. As one of his personal "Black Guard" programs, he gains a orange tint. #'Imperial Warrior' (The Land of Dragons) #'Polar Bear' (Valley of the Great Spirits) #'Revolutionary Colonist' (Sleepy Hollow) #'Gargoyle of the Destiny Island Clan' (Avalon) #'The Keyblader With No Name' (Talltale Country) #'Hawaiian Vacation' (Kaui) #'Inmate 32802 '(Mirage Arena) - Sora has been imprisoned by the Cabal, and held with hundreds of other inmates that are being experimented on, or could jeopordize their plans. Forced to wear an orange leather jumpsuit, Sora alos has a pair of digital shackles attched to his wrists. #'"Sir Guy of Gisborne"' (Nottingham) #'Plastic Sora, with Keyblade Action' (Andy's Room) #'School Daze' (Third Street School) #'Full-Grown Lion '(Pride Lands) #'College Freshman' (Medfield College) #'Algonquin Scout '(Virginia) #'One-Eyed Willie' (Port Royal) #'Name, Rank, and Serial Number' (Stalag 13) #'Explorer of the Concrete Jungle' (Ninja Threshold) Miscellaneous In the crossover Kingdom Hearts vs Resistance, He is seen to be more vulnerable as he cries when he discoveres his parent's bodies that were killed by the Chimera during the intial attack and has is shown to regret using the keyblade to kill a steel head in anger as he at first refuses to use it as a weapon to kill living beings. He takes the steelhead's auger, but trades it for a carbine later Category:Heroes Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War Category:Disney Characters Category:Male Characters